neighborhoodwarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth
"This war never ends..." The Truth What if the Truth of the Neighborhood was just under your nose? this whole entire time, hidden, in an endless war of blood baths, body parts and weapons, all over the place. Have you ever toughed if someone that is next to you if he actually has a soul? Many questions to be made, no answers to be answered, its a piece of endless non-sense... But... whats... behind the Neighborhood's Truth? Data recovered from the Neighborhood Jenny's Diary "Is the war... ever going to end? I don't have anything to eat anymore... I'm tired of the war, this should have been resolved from a very long time ago... please... help me... I don't want to live on this Neighborhood anymore, i can't even leave the Neighborhood... my loved ones keep dying, the days pass like entire years, my ears constantly suffer, it hurts... I'm also seeing dead people that come back from the dead in a perfect body condition... "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I'm surprised for how long I'm still alive on this hell hole. But, i honestly just want to fucking cut myself to end all of this shit, i cannot take this any longer, i just keep suffering." DATALOG 302-B The scientists have successfully developed a clone, which can disguise himself as a human, made out of Bio-mass of corpses, we're currently using the corpses leftovers of the Neighborhood's citizens. What are we making? I don't know. We just need to obey the "Boss". Anyways... those clones are acting strangely these days, they're starting to "malfunction". I will suggest termination of them, the God who knows if it could be a malware... INCIDENT 0013-A03 One of the clones just killed one of our workers, they're showing very aggressive behavior towards workers, only workers, they don't show an aggressive state towards Vistors, strange. We don't know who was slain but it was a tall worker with brown shaggy. Man none of us couldn't get any sleep last night. I wish we can erase this from memory. The Thoughts of this happening when we are sleeping spooks us. The Nightmare-ish Freaks The Nightmare-ish Freaks are Nightmares that are twisted, ugly, and disturbing Freaks from the creator's mind. An unknown amount of people been taken away with these Freaks. These Freaks often interact with children tricking or manipulating the child's mind to take them as one of them. Freaks eat anything thing they can fit in their mouth. Around 7,000 Freaks exist now but the population keeps growing and growing. Many people are unsure of how they can protect their family from these "Freaks". Freaks are visible in the night but sometimes difficult to find if they're the same color as the darkened, night. Freaks are indeed living things but they camouflage themselves to look like normal things. If the Freaks is threatened, they will screech a loud, terrifying hit pitch noise which is unpleasant to hear without noise canceling ear protectors. People sometimes go out their ways to feed the Freaks even though there are getting a bad rap/reputation of this. Freaks are indeed unpredictable but you gotta gain their trust to not get injured.